The Rejects of Cybertron Epic
by Kittie1
Summary: (RiD)Optimus and the gang are desperate for reinforcments. What they get, are street punks, Cybertronian Suducers, Mirrrorverse Preds, and and Inane sicentist Femme....


Rejects of Cybertron RiD 2 Episode 1  
  
The Rejects Arrive  
  
His intrest sparked slightly when his ship came to rest in the orbit of a small blue planet. It seemed inhabitable, and there was room for improvement.  
  
His improvement.  
  
He smiled, his mouth lifting into a wicked grin. This was going to very amusing..... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prime sighed mentally as he glanced over the latest records of battle charts. A new type of Decpticon, or even Predacon had been giving him greif over the past few days. To make things worse, his troops were in even worse condition. They lacking medics, lacking supplies. Hell, they were lacking everything! He sent for T-Ai.  
  
"Yes sir?" The perky hologram asked, fading into the room.  
  
"I want you to send a call to Cybertron. For reinforcements."  
  
"Yes sir Optimus!" She saluted and faded out.  
  
The Fire Convoy only nodded, and sighed, a real one this time. He was about to reach for a shot of High Grade energon, when he heard SideBurn shout out,  
  
"Somebody help!"  
  
He ran from his office, and to the sourse of the call. SideBurn was dragging his two brothers, all three were injured, covered in grime and energon. SideBurns sheilf was half melted, and his face had a deep slash in it. Prowls shoulder mounts had multiple shot wounds and were pouring energon. His abdomen had a bad gunshot would to it, and his face mask was cracked. X-Brawn smaller arm was without a doubt broken, cleanly handing by a few iron bits. He was wheezing, and his filtration stystems were giving off their warnings. His face mask had been removed to help him breath, showing his mouth. His left knee had been shot clean though.  
  
"SideBurn! T-Ai, we need three stretchers for the AutoBot Brothers. Now!" "Right away Optimus!"  
  
Several Hours later, Prowl and X-Brawn were in emergency repairs to fix their failing stystems. SideBurn was resting quietly in his quaters, and Optimus was quietly talking with CrossWise.  
  
"They should be fine sir...just give them a week or so to recover."CrossWise said with a hint of pain.  
  
"And what is your condition?"Optimus inquired, staring pointedly at CrossWises' limp and his still slung right arm.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just a pain the the skid plate from time to time."  
  
"Go and get some rest." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two Weeks Later.....  
  
"Optimus! The new troops you requested should be arriving in about a half an hour."T-Ai reported.  
  
Optimus silently thanked Primus for good connections. "Good. Very good. Is the base in working order?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The next half hour passed unevently. Koji came by, but left when he said he had to meet a few new friends at the library. "Optimus. The shuttle will be landing in the main docking bay."T-Ai reported. The AutoBot Brothers, still a bit shaky, stood about, as a cybertronian shuttle landed.  
  
The door to the shuttle kicked open by force, and the smell of High grade energon filled the air.  
  
"BADABOOM! THE REJECTS HAVE ARRIVED!"  
  
A group stumbled, or walked out of the shuttle, two were drunk.  
  
"Da' Rejects have arrived!"A silver mech with green optics smirked. He turned and counted. He looked exasperated as he questioned, "Okay....where are the twins?"  
  
"I DUN'T WANNA BE IN NO FAWKING WAR!" "Come on sis! We don't have all day!" "Fuk off!"  
  
The silver mech sighed. "RavenBlood...get them out here...." A Maximal like femme jogged back to the shuttle, and came out dragging a small white and blue striped femme, and a red and white striped mech followed.  
  
Optimus looked at the rag tag group. Stunned. "T-Ai...are you sure these are the new reinforcements?"He asked. He wondered if T-Ai had a virus.  
  
"Cybertron was so damn desperate, they dipped into the Juvie Halls and Asylums....and they got three from the Mirrorverse if thats what ya mean."The silver mech smirked. Then he stuck out his hand. "Names Radan. Guys! Form rank...or what ever that guy at the docking place said to do when we get here!"  
  
They sloppily lined up. "Give him your names and what you did before you got here."Radan ordered.  
  
"CrossHair", a sugar pink and white femme grinned. "Prostitute and lovin it!"  
  
Optimus choked for a moment, and looked at T-Ai, who shrugged.  
  
"RazorWing" a beast form medic said. "Escaped Mirrorverse Pred."  
  
"SpeedBreaker" said the red and white striped mech, "juvie hall punk."  
  
"WhipLash" said the identical, "what he said."  
  
"Streetwise" a mech with wide optics said, "ex Mirrorverse Maximal."  
  
"RavenBlood" the beast femme complied, "Mirrorverse Predacon. Medic"  
  
'Thank Primus.'Optimus thought to himself.  
  
The next one, a black femme with red optics giggled in a not so sane way. "And thats Slider. They got her out of the asylum. She's crazy, but has a brilliant mind." RavenBlood pointed out.  
  
"Elecro" a bright yellow and black mech said with an over exageratted bow "your common pickpocket punk if you will."  
  
A light green mech just stared at the floor. Shifting his weight he looked to RavenBlood. "Thats Salvager. I found him in a prison on Cybertron. They let him off on good behavior and the fact he only stole some energon to eat. He's got some cranium damage that scrambled a few circuts from the jail guards and inmates. He's a little dizzy about things."She explained.  
  
"And I'm StarFire!" A leggy, red and black femme grinned. "Prostituion is my game..."She finished with a suductive smile to SideBurn.  
  
"They picked us up off the streets and told us were were comming to Earth. Don't know why."  
  
"Because we needed help. But now I see it was a bad idea. Who is the oldest in this group?"  
  
"Me. I'm 19 Vorns old. Then RavenBloods 18."  
  
"So much for trained recruts."  
  
There was a small explosion, and Slider burst out in that insane laughter of hers. The black femme was holding a Transformer sized butane lighter in one hand, and in the other, abit of fuel from a small cut of her face.  
  
"No! Slider no you don't do that!"Radan protested, and took the lighter away and wiped her hand off on a peice of cloth.  
  
'He's so carefull around them.'Optimus noticed as Radan inspected the cut on Sliders still grinning face.  
  
"No fawking weh am I stayin here! I'm leavin'!" WhipLash announced angrily. She turned and began to board the ship, when she slurred drunkenly. She collapsed.  
  
"Is she alraight?"X-Brawn questioned warily as the femmes brother picked her up.  
  
"She'll be fine. She can't hold her drunks for shit."SpeedBreaker explained.  
  
Optimus nodded. They were obviously suffering from jet lag, and apparent first time shuttle jitters and such. "I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Earth bouth AutoBots." He began. "I know none of you were prepared for this to happen, but I'm sure you all were selected with the same testing for recruts from Cybertron Bases. These are three of my men. They are the AutoBot Brothers, X-Brawn, and his younger brothers Prowl and SideBurn."  
  
"Howdy."X-Brawn nodded and shook hands with Radan.  
  
"Pleasured....I'm sure...."Prowl greeted them with slight stiffness.  
  
"Hi."SideBurn grinned and nodded to each of them.  
  
Once this was over, the new group began to get uncomfortable. Optimus could see it in all of them. Salvager was kicking his heel, RazorWing was fidgiting with the feathers on his left arm, CrossHair was picking at the flaking paint on her forearms. RavenBlood and StreetWiser were both looking around the large enclosement nervously. SpeedBreaker was throwing his sister over his shoulder and cursing in old Cybertronian. Slider was seemingly content just sitting on the floor and counting the dents in the floor. Elecro was talking to himself and StarFire was twiddling her fingers.  
  
"Let my men take you all to your quaters. Please."Optimus offered. "Will any of you need any thing for you...comrades urm....conditions?"  
  
"A padded room for Slider" Radan supplied quickly, "when she gets bored she likes to throw herself head first into walls. And other things...."He trailed, gestruing to the dented ship.  
  
"WhipLash needs to be with me. She won't sleep or work well other wise."SpeedBreaker demanded. He shifted his sisters dead weight from one shoulder to the other.  
  
"I don't think anything else unless you have a spare room for a decent MedWard?"RavenBlood questioned.  
  
"No...these requests will all be fine."Optimus nodded to his three trusted companions. X-Brawn...please take Elecro, RavenBlood, SpeedBreaker, and WhipLash to their quaters so they can get some rest. Prowl, take StarFire, RazorWing, CrossHair--"  
  
"Dang."SideBurn muttered.  
  
"--And StreetWise to their quaters. SideBurn, take Slider and Salvager."  
  
"Why do I get the psyco ones?!"SideBurn protested. Slider giggled and Salvager hung his head low.  
  
"Actually" RavenBlood interjected, "they seem to take to Radan and myself." The Predacon femme turned to Radan. "I'll take Slider alright?"  
  
The older mech nodded and took Salvager by the wrist, gently urging him foreward. "Come on...they're not gonna hurt you. It's alright."He whispered.  
  
Optimus finanally set himself straight. "Radan. I'd like a word in my office when your done."  
  
Slowly, the other nodded, "sure." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dark black boxy firgure was hunched over a radar console. "So wadda ya want me to do Boss? Mess em up a lil bit?"He questioned.  
  
"Thats what I want the minimum done. Strike in Tokyo. I want to see what these....children.....are made of."  
  
The boxy figure, the Comminications officer, grinned wickedly. "No problemo Boss." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koji pulled his bike to a stop infront of the library. There was a small knot of teens, about three, and a few were comming up. There were three girls and three boys. A short girl hooked sideways with a moped noticed him comming up and grinned.  
  
"Hey slowpoke! Get on over here!"  
  
Koji smiled and jogged over. "Sorry Lal. I have to make a few stops on the way."  
  
Lalin was a year and a few months younger than Koji, but wasn't all there. In a physical sense anyway. She was trapped in a wheelcahir at the moment. Shortly before Koji had met her, she had broken both of her legs. She blamed it on her brother driving the car.  
  
"Aw shut up Lalin! Not his fault he can't drive!"Called a tall boy, disconnecting her from the moped.  
  
Paeta was the tallest out of the group, and was the resident mechanic. He acted as the older brother unit out of the entire group.  
  
Koji made it to the group, and grinned at his new found friends. They had either just moved here, or lived there they're whole lives.  
  
Mania, a avergage sized teenage girl with a choppy black haircut, was the bully to any outsiders who bugged the group. She was feircely protective of Lalin. Koji could see their connection the moment Lalin had introduce them.  
  
Kain was the youngest, and a poser skater. He was the kind of kid who hung out in the parking lots of conveince stores attempting to be the next big thing.  
  
Trip was quickly becoming Kojis best friend. He loved anything about sicence, and robotics. Koji had to bit his lip to keep fomr laughing when Trip had said he wanted to build the first free thinking robot.  
  
Emma-O was one of the strangest named people Koji had ever met. She was nice enough, best friends with Mania. Koji later found out they had been named after Satanic Goddesess. She loved anything that involved fire and explosives.  
  
"So what are we gonna do today?" Koji questioned.  
  
When there were shrugs all around, Mania chuckled. "Lets go watch the poser skaters!" Koji wasn't all keen about what made a poser skater, but he found it a little buit funny. Paeta hooked Lalin back up to the moped, and climbed on. Kain climbed on his motor scooter, Mania and Emma-O had weed whacker motors hooked on the bikes. Trip had something simalar, but it was a skateboard with a motor. Koji just mounted his bike when Mania inturrupted him.  
  
"Come on, hook that thing to the back and you can ride on the handle bars." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Radan curiously entered Optimus's office. Was he in trouble? He would found out soon enough. Optimus was sitting in a chair behind his desk, and gestured for him to come foeward. "It's alright, your not in trouble."He assured.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"The young leader questioned, sitting in the seat that was pointed to.  
  
"Yes. It's about---"  
  
"My team. You don't like them."  
  
Optimus caught himself before he had launched himself into a speech. True, he wanted to talk about the team, but Radan had different ideas.  
  
"It's not my fault their just kids! Salvagers alright, he won't cause any trouble, just don't lock him up again! I've seen in at night...He's got nightmares that make him wake up screaming. Nightmares like you wouldn't believe. I'm the only one he trusts, and RavenBlood takes care of Slider. Sure, WhipLash has a drinking problem, but her brother is trying to wean her off of the high grade stuff." He was becoming increasingly frustrated, his short temper and shot nerves were going nuts. "It's not StarFire and CrossHair's fault their prostitues. They had no money!"  
  
Optimus raised a hand and waved it furiously. "No no it's not that. I admire that they agreed...to some extent for this. I also admire, that you'd take care of a mech whom you just met, and he's bonded you almost instanly. And you have no problem."  
  
Slowly, Radan's tensed form relaxed. "What are you getting at Optimus?"  
  
"You care for your team immensley, even though you've only known each other for a few weeks. I admire that in a leader. I saw the way you took care of Slider, and when Salvager was afraid of SideBurn. I understand the weight of being a leader, and taking responsibility for their actions. Primus do I know that. You carry a great gift, Radan. You may not see it now, but take a look on how you've impacted Salvager and the rest of your team when this is all over. You'll see what I mean then." With that he stood, and gestured to the door. "I'll show you out. I have some things I have to take care of, but I'll breif you all in the morning and you'll get to know the rest of my men. Go and take a look around the base, or get some rest." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unicron's Communications officer, BustaBlast looked over the area, his hand clasped around his acid pellet gun. He was only supposed to mess around with the newbies sent here. But he wanted to have some fun with the 'squishies' first. He honed into every radio station, and sent them nothing but a screechy static. He grinned when he heard the little humans yelling in pain suddenly from the boom to their ears. He warped the stations, and fiddled with all of the radio connections. After a time, he grew bored, and let the squishies have their presious radio stations back. He raised his gun, and shot a few rounds at the bridge. It began to collapse and he grinned under his mask. He was a dark blood red, with black optics. He wore a red face mask that covered a bit of his face. Radio speakers protruded from his arms and legs. He was tall and block like and looked to be quite immobile.  
  
At least thats what everyone thought.  
  
But he just grinned and casually waited, tapping into telephone or radio lines, listning for an AutoBot warning or something. He sighed, this was getting boring too. He raised his gun and shot at a few buildings....they crumbled, as expected. And then he heard the tell tale siren of Unicron telling him to come back to the base. But he wanted to see these newbies, and what they were made of..... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Optimus!" T-Ai called out worridly. "One of the new Decepticons are attacking! They've shot down several bulidings and a bridge in down town Tokyo!"She reported.  
  
Radan looked at Prime. "Let my guys take a whack at it! We can handle it!" Slowly, Optimus nodded. "Go."  
  
Radan raised he commlink. "Rejects of Cybertron. We got our first assignment! Comm room now!"  
  
It was not as he expected.  
  
SideBurn came screaming down the hall, Slider sitting on his shoulders waving around a peice of flaming metal.  
  
Salvager tripped over his own two feet in the hall.  
  
CrossHair lost her grip on her gun and it accidentaily went off.  
  
RavenBlood and RazorWing were arguing. The mech and femmes faces getting redder and redder. SpeedBreaker and WhipLash were doing the same.  
  
StarFire was trying to coax Slider down.  
  
Elecro was laughing hysterically at SideBurn.  
  
StreetWise simply walked into a corner and sighed.  
  
Radan sighed, and looked at Optimus. "I'm gonna have to work on that....ALRIGHT ALREADY!" All movement stopped. Radan grinned, time to take command.  
  
"Psyco femme, left side with the pick pocket and the doggie!" Slider obeidently slid off SideBurn, and trotted to the left side of the room, and Elecro followed by RavenBlood.  
  
"Corner 1, tri changer, anti social right flank!" StarFire, StreetWise and Salvager went to the right side.  
  
"Twins, Corner 2, Birdie, backup and Center!" SpeedBreaker, WhipLash, CrossHair, RazorWing stayed in the middle.  
  
Radan crossed his arms. "That did it."  
  
SideBurn stood baffled. "How the slag did you do that!? Who's who!?"  
  
"Slider a psyco Quad changer, Elecros the pickpocket. RavenBloods the doggie. Corner 1 is StarFire, StreetWise is the TriChanger, and anti social is Salvager. The twins are...well the twins. Corner 2 is CrossHair and birdie is RazorWing."  
  
"Nice stystem."SideBurn commented.  
  
"Can we get going?! Please please please!"Slider fianally wailed. She transformed into her assault mode, well, one of them anyway. Her plasma rifle mode sat in the middle of the room. "I wanna fight fight fight!"  
  
"Someone pin her down....."  
  
"Just TRANSFORM ALREADY!"Radan ordered. It was like a dream gone psyco. Either that or Prime had never believed this would happen. It went smoothly.  
  
Radan was a silver and black ferrari, CrossHair was a pink bodied volvo with a white top. RazorWing was a handsome, not to mention huge techorganic hawk, SpeedBreaker and WhipLash were identical white Formula-1 racers, the only thing seperating them was SpeedBreaker had red stripes and WhipLash had blue. StreetWise transformed into a black army four blade helecoptor, RavenBlood was a large, white and brown wolf with wide eyes the same color as her optics. Slider shifted to her three blade helecoptor mode, Elecro became a yellow and black Volkswagon. Salvager quietly shifted into a dark green and lime tow truck, as StarFire transformed into a Lancia Stratos.  
  
"REJECTS OF CYBERTRON! LETS ROLL!"Radan bellowed.  
  
There were collective whoops of agreement and the Rejects of Cybertron moved out.  
  
"T-Ai" Optimus called to the holographic girl "have the AutoBot Brothers on stand by. I just want to see what these new recruits are made of.". ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Radan roared out into the battle feild, and was shocked by what he saw. Building were crumbling and people were screaming. In the middle of all the chaos, a blood red being stood in the middle. He laughed a bit. Then a little harder. Then he let out an all out gawfaw at the sight of the Rejects.  
  
"The great Optimus Prime sends out for reinforcements, and this is what he asks for?! A handful of untrained, un usable kids who can't even hold a formation! This is priceless!"BustaBlast laughed.  
  
"We're more powerfull than you think! Transform!" Radan changed to his bot form. "Slider! Flame thrower now!". The psycopathic femme laughed loudly over her chopper bladed, then transformed. She shrunk in mass and idea as she became a black flamethrower and landed neatly in Radan's out stretched hand. The others transformed, and drew their weapons.  
  
"We're not just little kids!"StarFire yelled out. She was the first to fire her acid pellet rifle. The rounds just bounced off him and he smirked.  
  
"Silly little whore....don't you know not to pick on mechs bigger then you?"BustaBlast teased. He reached foreward and picked up Salvager by his throat.  
  
"SALVAGER!"Radan bellowed, his voice tinged with horror. He raised Slider, but was unable to get a clean shot because of his fury driven shaking hands.  
  
"What does this peice of scrap mean to you?!"The Con demanded Radan. He tightened his grip on the green mech and he whimpered in pain. He began to kick as the protective armour around his main air intakes began to crumple. "What could this silent little peice of slag possibly be worth?" He taunted. He gripped a little tighter. Salavager fianally wailed in pain and screamed out Radans name for help. BustaBlast fired rounds at the Rejects, making them scatter like roaches. There were several that struck, causing pain and the acid to eat away at the puncture site.  
  
"Let him go!"RavenBlood demanded. She also drew her weapon, but couldn't get a clean shot. She shot a glance to RazorWing, who nodded. Silently, the beast mech transformed and flew around behind BustaBlast. "Drop the boy now!"She screamed.  
  
"Fire your gun! I dare you!"He shot back. He shook the smaller mech hard, granting more wails and cries of pain. Suddenly, BustaBlast stiffened. His optics dimmed as he opened his comm to when Unicron was calling.  
  
~What is your command my lord?~He questioned. ~Return at once. You were not to interfere.~ ~But I have gathered some needed information on the new recruits.~ ~Thats suprising. Get back here at once.~  
  
BustaBlast grinned. "Gotta go." He dropped Salvager, and teleported just as RazorWing fired his missles. They struck the group on the ground and everyone went flying. That was ignored, as most of the attention was focused on Salvager.  
  
"Shhh....it's over....its all over. Everythings alright...."Radan soothed. He took the smaller mech in his arms and proceded to try and calm him. He looked at RavenBlood. "Can you repair him?"  
  
Before she could answer, there was a gunshot and a flurry of fists. The twins were at it again. There was really nothing but a cloud of dust, curses and flying fists. The Global Space Bridge opened and the AutoBot Brothers drive out quickly.  
  
"What'n tarnation happened here?!"X-Brawn questioned, incredilous. "Whats it look like?"Elecro muttered angrily. "Can you attempt to seperate them before they kill eachother?". The yellow mech gestured with a thumb to the fighting twins. X-Brawn stalked over, and grabbed each one by the scruffs of their necks. "Alraight alraight! Thas' enough!".  
  
Radan picked up the quivering Salvager gently. His optics were darkened and his voice was quiet as he said, "lets get back to the base.". ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Oooo! That was a good one!" Lalin cheered. "Coulda been better if his nose was bleeding."Paeta rebuked.  
  
They were inside the air conditioned coolness of a small conveince store, sitting in two of the booths provided on the side next to the window. They had gotten various treats to 'watch the show'.  
  
So far all Koji saw were a bunch of guys trying to rearrange their faces.  
  
Everytime there was a fall the group, Koji half heartly included, they would cheer and whoop. Kain was out there aswell, making a fool of himself.  
  
"There goes another one!"Trip anticipated. As said, a short boy with a shaved head, with a 2 inch puff on his forehead smashed face first into the pavement. His cheek looked like humburger meat and he prodded his mouth.  
  
"Here comes Kain the ass...."Emma-O sighed. The poser soared over the pavement, and attempted to grind the edge of the high set curb. He failed, and went sailing into the rough road.  
  
Eventually, the posers came inside, and they were greeted with cheers, boos, and said that Lalin the parapelegic could do better. They took it in stride, and they would up taking all of the booths on that side of the store.  
  
"So" Lalin eyed a tall, black haired boy who was liberally applying band- aids to several cuts on his arm "Anty, you ready to give it up?"  
  
The teen grinned, showing several already knocked out teeth. "No way in hell!"  
  
Koji could only wonder why in Gods name did he even become friends with these kids. But a little voice reminded him that they had taken HIM in as one of their friends. He considered introducing them to Optimus and the others, decided to wait. He watch beeped, and he checked the time. "I have to go guys. I'm gonna be late for dinner if I wait anymore." There were cries of "call ya tomorrow!" and "see ya later!" and in the slightly delerious Kains words, "watch out for flying monkies!"  
  
In actuality, Koji was making a B-Line to the AutoBots base. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Salvager wimpered slightly in pain as T-Ai mentally commanded the repair driods to start freeing the damaged armour from his severly bruised neck. Underneath the green armour, it was gruesome. The thick tubes that filtrated and brought in air were dented painfully, and were slugging energon. RazorWing was allowing CrossWise, to guide REV into repairing the hawks broken arm\wing. CrossWises' left arm and right hand were still severly damaged and he was only able to aid slightly in the repairs. Radan walked over to Salvagers repair bed and took the small blue hand in his own black ones. He winced as Salvagers' fingers dug into his hand, and he once again whimpered as the droids began repairing his air intakes. "Isn't there any way to repair him with out causing him more pain?"CrossHair questioned from where she was allowing StreetWise to slide a few scrambled relays in place. RavenBlood shook her head. "I need to know if he's having any problems breathing during the repairs. Unfortunaitly, ever since I found him, the only time I've heard him speak, was when he was yelling for....Radan!" The silver mech looked up from where he was consoling Salvager. "What?" "I need you to get Salvager to talk. Ask him if he's having any problems breathing." The green mech whispered something in Radans audio, and the silver mech sighed. "A little. A bit of pressure. Is that normal?" RavenBlood soffed. "Well if YOU were nearly choked to death, I think that it would be normal to have a bit of pressure. Yes." Radan stroked Salvagers arm. "Your gonna be fine. It's just like on the shuttle when RavenBlood had to patch you up. It's already almost over." SpeedBreaker was sitting in a corner of the Med Ward, holding an arc welder to a nasty crack that went straight through his armour. He'd fixed all of the underlying damage, but was now going to fix the top. He slid the protective second covers over his eyes, and lowered the tip of the weilder to the start of the crack. There was his hiss of pain and the crack of the weilder melting the metal.  
  
Optimus watched the Rejects of Cybertron repair their minor wounds. They had not only the spirits of fighters, but they each held a heart of pure gold. For Radan, it was was his compassion for all of his team, and mainly the ones that still couldn't defend themselves. For RavenBlood, she only wished to win the war, with as few casualties as possible. The others he wasn't sure of yet.... There was a soft chime as T-Ai called him. "Koji is here to visit." "Send him in."  
  
The human boy walked in, and immedaitly stepped back at the sight of the new robots he'd never seen. "Optimus....whats going on?"  
  
"While you were gone with your friends, the reinforcements I had called arrived. As you can see, they had their first battle." At the humans voice, WhipLash raised her head a bit. "Wut's dat thing Optimus? It looks like a squishie!" With a speed not known to her, she jumped from where she was repairing her hand, and jumped to the floor to lie, belly down to look at Koji. Her optics were widended with wonder as she asked, "who're you?".  
  
Optimus looked at Radan, who shrugged. Then, from a corner, SpeedBreaker explained, "despite her short attention span on somethings, she actually has a heavy thirst for learning. She likes humans cause they talk. And they anatomy for some strange reason." He resumed repairing his forearm in silence.  
  
During this time, Koji had allowed WhipLash to pick him up in her nearly fixed hand, and she was poking, and prodding and coddling him with her undamaged hand. She poked at his hair, ran her fingertips over his clothes, and was enthralled by his eyes. "They're wet lookin....an....odd shaped."She muttered. "I'm WhipLash."  
  
"Koji Onishi." The little femme let out a peal of laughter, when suddenly, there was a loud BANG from across the room. There Slider stood, her head down, and threw herself into the wall again. Then she sat on the floor quietly, and rocked back and forth.  
  
REV arched an optic ridge. "Yup....this is gonna work out real well Prime....spectacular.... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lalin: Next time on the Rejects of Cybertron! Another one of ol' Unibutt' flunkies make themselves known! And of course, idiot Kain HAS to know what the hell's goin' on. Also, Salvager goes out on his own, and finds himself, once again, ass deep in trouble! Who's the mysterious kid who saves his butt? Next time on Transformers: Rejects of Cybertron. Episode Two:A Friend in Need. 


End file.
